Shadow master
by Shadowwolf207
Summary: A man forced to suffer...a man forced to live in the shadows...a man forced to sacrifice...a man who seeks revenge for his friend...will he save his friends,loved-ones,or will die as everyone around him will be murder one by one in front of very one eyes. How far will he go to save everyone. Romance: oc x yang
1. Chapter 1 new faces

Kaiden was sleeping peacefully in his bed,suddenly Kaiden's alarm clock went off. Kaiden then grab his alarm clock and threw it outside of his window. Kaiden then got up from his bed and looked in his bathroom mirror and decided to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. After Kaiden got out of his shower he put on a red T-shirt,black jacket cloak with his family symbol(Kaiden is a wolf faunus by the way)on the back of the jacket cloak in red,black jeans,and red shoes.

kaiden Weiss is here Kaiden's mother said.

alright I'll be down in a few seconds Kaiden said grabbing his sword and sheath.

kaiden are you ready to go? Weiss asked.

yeah I'm ready Kaiden said sheathing his sword on his back.

alright, you two have a great time at beacon Kaiden's mother said hugging Kaiden

we will Kaiden said hugging back then walking out the door with Weiss.

two hours later Kaiden and Weiss are on the airship headed to beacon.

so Kaiden how would you feel if you had a ultilty belt Weiss said with a smirk on her face.

If I had one it would useful with my powers Kaiden said as black and red smoke comes out of his hands.

weiss then pulls out a black utility belt wth pouches of dust and ammo with two double barrel pistols on the side.

thank you Weiss Kaiden said.

your welcome Weiss said bowing.

as Kaiden was about to grab the utility belt a dust crystal slip out the pouch and rolled across the lobby. When Kaiden was about to pick up the dust crystal a girl with gold hair picked it up for him.

is this yours? The girl with gold hair asked.

yes,thank you for getting it for me Kaiden said.

so,what is your name? The girl with gold hair said giving Kaiden back his crystal.

kaiden,what's yours? Kaiden said putting on his utility belt.

Im yang and this my little sister ruby yang said pulling a girl with a red cloak.

hi I'm ruby she said with a smile.

it was a nice to meet you,but I need to get back to my friend Kaiden said.

okay we will see you later yang said

yeah I'll see you later Kaiden said

( yang is pretty cute her gold hair,purple eyes everything about her is perfect) Kaiden thought.

after Kaiden got back with Weiss they arrived at beacon.

this school is huge Kaiden said.

kaiden then notice a girl with black hair and bow.

she made the right choice Kaiden said

walking over to the girl with a black bow.

are you gong to leave me here Weiss said.

yes but I'll be back in five minutes Kaiden said walking to the girl with the black bow.

kaiden then tap the girl on her shoulder.

hey Blake long time no see Kaiden said putting his hands in his pockets.

blake then turned around and smack Kaiden on his left cheek

oww! What the hell was that for Kaiden said holding his left cheek.

thats for leaving me with Adam Blake said.

and this is for being right Blake said hugging him.

Im always right Kaiden said hugging back.

thats a lie Blake said letting Kaiden go.

I see you still have have that bow Kaiden said pointing at the bow.

well some humans don't except Faunus around here,they treat us like dirt Blake said clenching her fist.

kaiden then put his hand on her shoulder.

hey there is a way for us to live out here in the real world it's up to us to make it happen.

kaiden the saw an explosion near the cliff,he then sees a bottle of dust flying in the air.

what the hell is going on Kaiden said catching the bottle in one hand.

unbealievable this is the exact kind of thing I was talking about Weiss said yelling at ruby.

im really...really sorry ruby said.

ugh you complete dolt what are you evening doing here aren't you a little to be attending beacon Weiss said judging ruby.

weiss lay off of ruby kaiden said giving Weiss her bottle back.

kaiden their you are can you tell this dolt who I am Weiss said.

I don't have time for this I'll see you guys at the ceremony Kaiden said walking away and put is hood on.

one hour later Kaiden was standing by himself and his headphones in his ears.

hello Wolfy yang said putting her arm around his shoulder.

hi yang Kaiden said taking out his headphones.

what are you doing here by yourself? Yang asked removing his hoodie his hoodie revealing his long black bed hair.

I like to be alone Kaiden said.

well it wouldn't hurt to have someone around yang said.

hmmm...I guess your right Kaiden said.

yang then noticed ruby near the entrance of the ceremony.

ruby over here I saved you a spot yang said.

kaiden then puts his headphones in his ears but turn the volume up a little

(it's nice to meet new faces and new places) Kaiden thought.

oh yeah yang I forgot to tell you that ruby exploded Kaiden said.

yeah I already know yang said holding ruby.

weiss then came to ruby and started ranting at her.

weiss can you stop ranting she said sorry to you Kaiden said

weiss than cross her arms and look in the other direction.

how do you put up with her? Yang whisperd.

I don't know Kaiden said putting his hoodie on his head.

Ill...keep this brief. you have traveled here today in dearer of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished,you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can carry you so far. It is up to to take the first step. Ozpin said giving a commencement speech to the new students. After Ozpin left the stage glynda goodwitch step up to the microphone.

you will all gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begings, be ready. You are dismissed glynda said leaving the stage.

8:00 pm Kaiden was having a nightmare about his past.

kaiden were are you. Are you playing hide and seek with me the little girl said.

then the little girl heard rustling in the bushes.

kaiden? The little girl said with fear in her voice.

then a Beowulf with blue eyes came out of the bushes.

kaiden! The little screamed his name.

then Kaiden woke up with his heart the rub his eyes and notice yang and ruby set their sleeping bags next to him.

you guys are still up Kaiden said putting on a black T-shirt.

ruby is sleeping yang said sitting up.

how old is she? he asked.

she's fifteen why? She asked.

I was just curious Kaiden replied.

tina you would be twelve years old right now Kaiden said under his breath.

you said something? Kaiden yang her sleeping bag next to Kaiden.

huh? No I didn't say anything Kaiden said.

come on Kaiden you you can tell me anything yang said.

I'll tell you tomorrow, so get some sleep Kaiden said.

okay goodnight yang said closing her eyes.

Kaiden then pull a picture from his pocket and it showed Kaiden,and a little girl with silver hair smiling in the picture.

 **hey guys this the end of chapter one and I'm new to this so please cut me some slack any I'll see you guys in chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2 a team is born

**Hey guys I'm back I been a while since I last uploaded my chapter I had to do school work and homework which delay the process of posting a chapter. And I did not mention this in the first chapter but Kaiden is black and he has red eyes. So enough talking and let's get on to the story. Disclaimer I do not own rwby rooster teeth does.**

 _kaiden was sleeping until he,woke up from his sleep._

 _mmm... I had good night sleep,these pillows are so soft and round... wait round Kaiden said poking the pillow._

 _hahaha that tickles yang said waking up._

 _YANG! oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lay on your chest Kaiden said jumping off of yang._

 _hehe your cute when your freaked out, but it's okay yang said._

 _(I'm cute when I'm freaked out) Kaiden thought._

 _well since we're up might as well eat breakfast and brush our teeth said giving yang his hand out to yang._

 _yeah lets go yang said grabbing his hand._

 _later in the locker room... yang,ruby,and Kaiden were talkin about who's going who's team._

 _honestly I don't care who is on my team as long there good fighters,I'll be fine Kaiden said getting his gear from his locker._

 _so what what did you want to tell yesterday yang said._

 _kaiden the pulls out a picture of him a Tina and gave it to yang._

 _her name is Tina she is a friend,we don't talk anymore Kaiden said putting his head down._

 _why,what happen? yang and ruby said._

 _Kaiden was sitting silence and said let's just say...somethings are better unsaid._

 _what does that mean? Ruby said._

 _will a fist-year student report to beacon cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to beacon cliff immediately glynda said over the intercom._

 _alright let's go Kaiden said walking away._

 _becaon cliff. The first-year students were being launched into emerald forest._

 _lets gets this over with Kaiden said as his black wing appeared on his back._

 _hold , I received this from your father this morning ozpin said giving Kaiden his new sword._

 _ **(The new sword that Kaiden got is the murasama from metal gear rising revengence just a FYI)**_

 _I'll make sure to thank him from after the initiation Kaiden said grab the sword and sheathing his new sword on his back and his old sword on his hip._

 _then Kaiden was launched into the forest flapping his then land on the ground and start running._

 _(okay I all need to do is find a team,get the relic,and make it back to the cliff) Kaiden thought._

 _as Kaiden was running he noticed three people we're fighting off a horde of Beowulfs._

 _alright time to go to work Kaiden said as he unsheathed his sword and he slide underneath a Beowulf and kicked it making it to loose balance and he got back up and cut it horizontal._

 _kaiden took out half of the the Grimm horde._

 _SHADOW CREATION! Kaiden said as a giant Beowulf tall as a tree ate the rest of the Beowulf._

 _The Beowulf had red fur,black eyes,black teeth, and black claws._

 _are you guys allright,I'm Kaiden he said._

 _yeah we're allright,names Alex he replied._

 _alex had sticky white hair,tan skin,and blue wore a white t-shirt,blue trench coat,white cargo pants,white combat shoes,and he had two ninjakin swords on his back._

 _m..my name is Olga she said shyly._

 _olga had long dark blue hair,green eyes,and white wore dark blue leggings,green and black combat shoes green hoodie,and a dark blue leather vest over the hoodie ,and a blue t-shirt under the hoodie and have two sai on her hips._

 _and I'm Sarah she said._

 ** _(Sarah's outfit is lightings outfit from final fantasy 13 but her weapon is a metal bow and arrow and her hair is black and her eyes are purple)_**

 _We need to get a move o- Kaiden said._

 _kaiden was interrupted by seeing ruby and blonde boy fly into a tree._

 _Ruby! Are you okay Kaiden said flying over to ruby helping her up_

 _Yeah I'm okay,the relics are over there ruby said._

 _how do you know? Kaiden said._

 _i saw them when I was falling ruby said._

 _you were falling? Kaiden said._

 _its a long story ruby said._

 _kaiden then jumped to his team and told them were the relics are._

 _kaiden,ruby,and Kaiden's team all ran towards the rest of the group._

 _ruby! Yang said._

 _yang! Ruby said._

 _nora! She said joining the hug._

 _then a person with a red pony tail ran out of the forest with a deathstalker behind her._

 _Did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail Blake said._

 _I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Could everybody just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again yang said raging._

 _Uhh yang ruby said tapping her shoulder and looking up._

 _HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME Weiss said shouting._

 _She gonna fall Blake said._

 _she'll be fine ruby said._

 _she's falling ren said._

 _as Weiss was falling jaune the jumped off the tree and catches Weiss_

 _well at least everything is peaceful ...sorta Kaiden said._

 _Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together yang said._

 _not,if I can help it ruby said running towards the deathstalker._

 _ruby wait! Yang said._

 _ruby then got knocked back by the death stalker and started to ruby back to the group._

 _as ruby was back the nevermore shot arrows towards ruby and hit her cloak_

 _ **(NO CAPES!)**_

 _SHADOW CREATION! Kaiden said as red chains with black smoke started to come off of the chains came out of Kaiden hand and chained up the deathstalker._

 _ugh Kaiden said taken a knee._

 _hey you okay Alex said._

 _yeah I just need to recharge Kaiden said walking towards a shade._

 _what are you doing Sarah said._

 _getting my energy back,it's part of my semblance Kaiden said._

 _so your semblance involves shadow Olga said._

 _yep Kaiden replied._

 _as Kaiden was sitting the shade,yang walked up to him and hug him._

 _thank you yang said._

 _nothing really Kaiden replied._

 _i see you Kaiden Alex said smirking._

 _what Kaiden said walking out of the shade._

 _yang and Kaiden sittin in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g Alex sung._

 _if you sing that again I will cut your d*ck off and replace em with your got damn pinkies Kaiden said_

 _wait you don't want her,then you don't mind if I take her from you,do you? Alex said._

 _kaiden eyes then started to glow red and startled to staring at Alex._

 _hehe I'm joking,besides I got my on someone else Alex said looking at Weiss._

 _kaiden eyes then turned back to normal and looked at yang who was giggling at the song._

 _don't laugh Kaiden said covering his blush._

 _Sorry Kaiden yang said kissing his cheeks._

 _(VICTORY!) Kaiden thought._

 _uhh...alright let's get moving. My chains are going to hold for long Kaiden as him and Alex grabbing the black roots pieces._

 _the crew(crew: aka team rwby,team jnpr,and Kaiden's team) all ran behind the pillars as nevermore flies over them._

 _Alright SHADOW CREATION! Kaiden said as he created a nevermore to distract the other nevermore._

 _kaiden's nevermore had red feathers,black beak,and black claws._

 _you three help Jaune,Nora,Pyrrha,and ren Kaiden said._

 _what about you Alex said._

 _I got the nevermore Kaiden replied as he flies toward the nevermore._

 _as Kaiden was flying towards the nevermore,it shot arrows at Kaiden. And Kaiden dodges all of them. Kaiden the cuts off its wing and sees that team rwby has created a human slingshot._

 _kaiden the flies back to his team who has defeated the deathstalker._

 _this is about to be awesome Kaiden said with a grin on his face._

 _ruby launched into the air towards the nevermore and decapitated it._

 _alright let's get back to the cliffs Kaiden said._

 _later in the assembly hall..._

 _And last but not least Olga ashwell,Kaiden kerasaki,Alex bernhart,and Sarah miyazawa,you for have collected the black rooks pieces...and today forward you will work together as team kaos (chaos) led by,Kaiden kerasaki...it looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year ozpin said._


	3. AN

**hey guys,shadowwolf here and i know i have been gone for a long time the reason was okay i'm not going to bs you guys so i'm going to be straight forward with you so a few months ago i stop uploading on my story rwby and so i doubted you guys in liking my story and let's be honest with each other it sucks and during my long period of being gone,i had a huge writers block and so i lost the reason to live so instead of posting a story, I stared to focus more on my school work and I did just that and so i graduated the 8th grade and this is my second week of high school as a freshmen so i'm typing this on the school laptops that guys us to keep at the end of the school year and i'm going to focus on my naruto fanfic instead of my rwby one.**

 ***door breaks open***

"OH HELL NAW!" said kaiden

 **WHAT THE HELL,HOW ARE YOU HERE?**

"don't worry about that right now,what do you mean you are focusing on your naruto fanfic what about me"

 **what i mean is i'm going to put the rwby fanfic on pause because I don't know what i'm going to do with it yet and i want to upload a story so the people that read my story's won't have to wait another three month for me to upload a story**

 ***kaiden then walks away glaring at me***

 **okay as i was saying i want to focus on my naruto fanfic instead of my rwby one and over the summer i didn't write anything for my rwby fanfic so yeah i will see you guys very soon and i'm sorry and i will probably post on friday but don't get you hopes up.**


End file.
